Il était une fois, Jane
by Mub - Grub
Summary: Il était une fois Jane... pas Tarzan, mais Jane. Jane Deauclair. Ceci est l'histoire de cette Jane qui n'aurait sûrement jamais découvert Poudlard sans les McDo et ses nuggets... Petit conte sans prétention, sorte de pré quelle à "un Couple en OR". Cadeau pour toutes les Jane de ce monde, et à notre Jane à nous !


_**NOTE:**_et voilà un petit OS écrit à quatre mains ! quelques précisions sur notre très chère Jane, la Serdaigle de _Un couple en OR_ !

Spéciale cace-dédi à notre Jane à nous, qui a fêté ses 17 ans ! ( il y a plus d'une semaine, mais bon, chaque chose en son temps )

nous t'offrons donc cette petite histoire, en gage de notre amitié, et pour toutes les fois où tu as dû nous supporter ! voici donc la lettre_** I**_!

Enjoy

* * *

Il était une fois, Jane.

Jane Deauclair. Elle était née le 8 novembre, à 8h15 précise.

Elle vivait dans une famille particulière.

Sa maman était une maîtresse, et son papa était un sorcier.

Elle avait un grand frère et une petite sœur. Ils étaient eux aussi des sorciers.

Mais la petite Jane avait peur. Peur de ne pas être une sorcière, jusqu'au jour où...

Elle venait de fêter ses 9 ans, au nouveau Mac Donald sorcier du Chemin de Traverse, quand son frère lui a mangé tous ses nuggets, devant elle ! Jane ne pleura pas. Non, Jane cria. Cria très fort. Si fort que son frère se métamorphosa en ... Poulet !

Jane était une sorcière !

Deux ans plus tard, elle reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard.

Jane était très excitée à l'idée d'aller dans une des plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie, mais surtout de retrouver son frère à Poufsouffle et de pouvoir le transformer en poulet autant qu'elle le voulait !

Mais le Choixpeau en décida autrement. Jane devint une Serdaigle.

Dans la maison des aigles, elle rencontra celle qui allait devenir sa meilleur amie : la pas-si-éduquée-que-ça Adhita Davis.

Elle partageait le dortoir avec elle, et deux autres fillettes, la timide Ariel Stebbins et la pas-si-studieuse-que-ça Molly Weasley.

Elle devint aussi amie, pour la première fois de sa vie, avec des être humanoïdes très étranges, qui la laissaient perplexe et qui dormaient dans le dortoir d'en face : des garçons.

Tout d'abord il y avait le fils d'un des joueurs de Quidditch préféré de son père, Colin Dubois. Il ne semblait pas très intelligent. Jane se demandait souvent ce qu'il faisait à Serdaigle !

Heureusement pour lui, il fréquentait Malcolm Brindgestone qui lui apprit où se trouvait la bibliothèque. Il y avait aussi Harry Carley. Il était très introvertie, mais elle apprit à le connaître et à rire à ses blagues, un peu vaseuses.

Enfin, elle devint très proche de Paul Austin, qui ressemblait étrangement à un surfeur, en moins bronzé. Ils partageaient tous les deux, la même passion pour les films moldus avec des Zombies.

Un jour, lors d'une de leurs boum entre Serdaigle, Jane apprit qu'avec les garçons on pouvait faire pleins de choses: outre le fait de jouer au Bavboule, aux échecs sorciers, les frapper, les embêter gentiment, on pouvait aussi les embrasser !

Mais à Poudlard, il n'y avait pas que les Serdaigles. On pouvait y trouver les Serpentards, les Gryffondors et surtout, les Poufsouffles.

Une des ses amies de la petite école y était. Marie McMillan. Grâce à elle, Jane s'ouvrit aux mondes des autres maisons.

Elle rencontra ses amies de Poufsouffle : la très riche Cassidy Pucey, la très en avance morphologiquement Lena Cadwallader, la très silencieuse Lydia Finnigan ou encore la très spéciale Anna Montgomery. Elles étaient toutes très gentilles, bien que Anna était un peu crâneuse.

Avec Adhita, Jane rencontra aussi la jumelle de leur nouvelle amie Lydia, la fougueuse Elizabeth. Celle-ci était à Gryffondor avec Charlotte Crivey, Sonia Castle et Vera McLaggen. Jane ne les connaissait pas très bien et Elizabeth préférait rester avec les garçons de son année, Franck Londubat, Fred Weasley et James Potter.

Jane était impressionnée le fils de leur professeur de Botanique, celui de l'inventeur de FS&SF et bien sûre le fils aîné de l'Élu. Mais ils avaient beau être des fils de héros, ils étaient très rigolos.

Jane était étonnée que la famille de James et Fred soit aussi nombreuse. Et quasiment tous aussi roux, que son chat Prune.

Mais les garçons ne s'entendaient pas très bien avec quelques Serpentards. Non, juste une Serpentarde. Et il se trouvait que c'était la meilleure amie de sa copine Mary : Rachel Fazman.

Curieuses, Jane et sa meilleur copine Adhita, allèrent à la rencontre de ce nouveau visage.

Rachel était l'exact opposé de Mary McMillan : elle était brune, avait une grande-gueule, aimait bien se bagarrer et était trop flemmarde pour prendre le temps de se maquiller le matin.

Tout de suite, Jane s'entendit bien avec Rachel : elles découvrirent qu'elles habitaient quasiment à coté, et qu'elles allaient au même club de tir à la carabine.

Ce fut le début d'une très grande amitié, entre notre petite Serdaigle et cette Serpentarde.

Jane aimait vivre Poudlard.

Pendant cinq années, ils vécurent tous heureux, ou presque. Le corps de ces enfants devinrent des corps d'adolescents.

Jane apprit des sorts d'épilation, pendant que d'autres, des sorts de rembourrage et de contraception.

Mais en cinquième année, tout changea.

Le climat paisible de Poudlard et l'entente cordiale entre les quatre maisons se transforma en tempête permanente menaçant de se changer en ouragan à tout moment.

Jane découvrit des choses qui allait mettre à rude épreuve son innocence et sa naïveté.

Un jour, elle surprit Harry et Paul en pleine dispute. Ils étaient tellement violents, qu'on eût besoin des préfets pour les séparer.

Tout le monde était choqué.

Ils s'étaient toujours bien entendus, que s'était-il passé ?

Malcolm et Colin entreprirent d'expliquer la situation à Jane et Adhita.

La raison de leur mésentente soudaine se résumait en deux mots : Olimpia Bucatar.

Cette Serpentarde, aux étranges cheveux rouges, faisait partie de leur année et était la meilleure amie à la fois de Paul et de Harry.

Mais ils étaient tous les deux très jaloux l'un de l'autre.

Jane ne connaissait pas très bien cette Olimpia.

Elle questionna Rachel ; celle-ci lui expliqua qu'elle n'aimait pas trop traîner avec ses camarades de dortoirs et que justement, cette Olimpia traînait trop avec ses camarades de Serpentard.

Mais après moult évènements et bouleversements, Olimpia et Rachel devinrent amies.

Et Jane assista à la naissance de OR...

* * *

Voilà... bon, y a beaucoup de choses à prendre au second degré, et puis sachez que nous avons écrit cet OS en sortant d'un contrôle d'anglais qui a puisé toute notre énergie ! (ou pas ^^)

Et bientôt en ligne, un nouveau chapitre de OR !

PS: ne nous en veut pas trop, _poniponi. _avant de vouloir nous tuer, dis-toi que l'on t'a offert déjà de trèèèèès beau cadeaux !


End file.
